


Por Siempre.

by Lure89



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lure89/pseuds/Lure89
Summary: Luego de estar varios meses ocupándose de los problemas intergalácticos, Hal Jordan regresa la mansión de Gotham City a la que considera su nuevo hogar desde hace más de un año. Faltando tan solo dos días para Navidad, la inexplicable y excesiva distancia y frialdad de Wayne, sumado a un comentario desafortunado, produce una discusión que pone en peligro a la relación. Y todo porque Bruce esconde un secreto que ya no puede atesorar más.Two Shots.





	1. Un mundo menos sombrío.

Su vuelo era ágil y veloz. Se encontraba en el espacio exterior regresando a toda marcha hacia la Tierra, hacia su hogar en Gotham. ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba como tal? Poco más de un año. Le parecía increíble que su relación con Bruce Wayne hubiera llegado tan lejos hasta terminar conviviendo en la misma casa. Nunca habían hablado de algo oficial, claro está, a Bruce no le gustaban los títulos ni las etiquetas, simplemente las cosas se fueron dando lentamente hasta la relación que tenían hoy en día.

Al principio Hal pasaba la noche al cabo del sexo en aquel cuarto de lujo hasta el amanecer; luego comenzó a quedarse a desayunar y, entre una y otra cosa, pasaban las horas y terminaban almorzando juntos. Poco a poco la necesidad de compartir tiempo le hacía regresar durante las noches a cenar, y así, hasta que convivían un par de días sin volver a su departamento. Las ropas fueron apareciendo gradualmente en la casa por mera comodidad y acabaron obteniendo un espacio en el amplio guardarropa del millonario. Ninguno se dio cuenta de esos pequeños cambios, y esa relación que iba creciendo paulatinamente, llegó a un punto inevitable. Hal sintió aquel lugar como su nuevo hogar, un al lugar al cual regresaba siempre que volvía de estar custodiando la galaxia y en el que se sentía a gusto.

Ese día Jordan estaba animado, muy cansado físicamente, pero con muchas energías. No veía la hora de cruzar la estratósfera terrestre y ocupar esa cama que tantas noches lo había visto dormir. Faltaban solo dos días para la Noche Buena y el problema intergaláctico que lo consumía en su sector pudo ser resulto justo a tiempo. Quería con todo su corazón pasar las fiestas junto a Bruce, y por un momento creyó que aquel deseo no iba a poder ser cumplido. Dedicó horas de sueño y esfuerzo para acabar con los problemas de aquel pequeño planeta y así obtener su pase de regreso a la Tierra.

Ahora tenía su merecido descanso y ya solo le restaba disfrutar de la compañía de la persona que amaba hasta la próxima vez que debiera marcharse.

Al fin vio a lo lejos ese planeta azul tan querido. Fue cuestión de segundo que cruzó la atmósfera y su cuerpo se movió solo guiado por su instinto. Se sabía el camino de memoria que hasta podría llegar con los ojos cerrados sin problema alguno. La noche era fría, con bajas temperaturas que helaban todo a su alrededor, lo supo al acercarse a los dominios del murciélago y encontrar el techo de la mansión cubierto por una capa de nieve acumulada de algunos días. Afortunadamente, el cielo lucía mejor que nunca, despejado y con las estrellas brillando en todo su esplendor.

La luz esmeralda que lo cubría era siempre tan brillante que la noche era testigo de su falta de poder contra ella. Todo lo que rodeaba al Linterna era iluminado por su energía. Siempre su luz perseverando contra la oscuridad.

La enorme sonrisa pese al cansancio no se borraba en ningún momento en Hal, veía a la distancia la silueta de una figura de calor que se encontraba descansando recostada sobre la cama matrimonial.

Sin dudas era Bruce.

En un vuelo rápido, el Linterna descendió hasta el balcón e inhalando su pecho con fuerza abrió las amplias ventanas para hacerse paso dentro de la habitación. Las cerró tras de sí para evitar que el frío del exterior se colase y se encaminó de inmediato hacia el millonario que yacía dormido.

—¡Bruce! ¡Bruce! ¡He regresado! ¡Estoy de vuelta! —exclamó con entusiasmo y se detuvo a su lado para sacudirlo un poco de los hombros y traerlo del mundo de los sueños—. Vamos, Bruce. Al fin estoy de regreso. ¡Saluda a tu pareja! —dijo con una sonrisa al verle abrir un ojo con fastidio y darse la media vuelta para ocultarse bajo las cobijas de esa luz resplandeciente.

—Jordan, eres demasiado brilloso. Apaga esa luz —gruñó molesto, y Hal en respuesta, infló sus cachetes.

—Frío insensible —murmuró enojado y retiró el poder del Linterna Verde para desaparecer la irradiación de su luz—. Vengo todo emocionado porque hace tiempo que no te veo y tu solo gruñes. —Se retiró la chaqueta y sin molestarse en desatar los cordones de sus borceguís se los quitó con las puntas de los pies—. Me esperaba una bienvenida llena de energía, un saludo apasionado, un "Como te extrañé Jordan" —hablaba imitando su voz mientras deslizaba el cinto de los vaqueros—. Pero nooooo. Lo primero que dice es: "Jordan, eres demasiado brilloso. Apaga esa luz".

Bruce tomó su almohada y se cubrió la oreja derecha que tenía expuesta para intentar que su voz reclamante cesara, pero viendo que eso no estaba funcionando, se incorporó con su cara de pocos amigos y tomó a Hal de la cintura para tirarlo sobre la cama y abrazarlo con fuerza sin dejarle moverse.

—Son las 4.30 de la mañana, acabo de conciliar el sueño hace 5 minutos y tú me acabas de despertar. Cierra la boca y duérmete de una vez. —Lo atrajo más hacia su pecho y el piloto abrió su boca en señal de protesta, terminando por cerrarla tras exhalar en un largo soplido.

—Lo siento. Es que te extrañé, Bruce. Tenía muchos deseos de verte. —Depositó un beso en su frente y deslizó su nariz suavemente por el cuello ajeno, haciéndose lugar para respirar profundo su aroma.

El perfume de su pareja siempre le relajaba hasta darle sueño. El agotamiento ya estaba haciendo mella en sus ojos que se iban cerrando lentamente.

—Mañana quisiera que me despiertes cuando te levantes —acotó el piloto con una energía más apagada que antes—. Quiero desayunar contigo, almorzar y cenar. Hacer las compras de los regalos, porque sé que no te has preocupado por los regalos, quisiera salir afuera y...

—Shhhh. Si tengo suerte y me dejas, descansaré dos horas antes de levantarme. Duérmete de una vez. —Su mano se deslizó por debajo de las prendas que llevaba el Linterna y resopló con satisfacción al sentir la piel cálida de su espalda. Otra vez sentía esa paz que le inundaba cuando dormía junto a él.

—Bruce...

—¿Ahora qué, Jordan?

—Tengo frío. Quiero meterme adentro, pero me sujetas tan fuerte que no me dejas mover.

—Bueno, ya, métete sin más vueltas. —Lo soltó con fastidio y se giró hacia el otro lado con el rostro arrugado.

Hal se apresuró a quitarse el abrigo que le quedaba y el vaquero para meterse con una sonrisa dentro de las cobijas. Se tapó bien hasta el cuello y se acurrucó tras la espalda del millonario llevando su brazo hacia adelante para rodearle la cintura. Bruce entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los ajenos e hizo el afiance más fuerte con una imperceptible sonrisa aflorando en sus labios, oculto de la vista del castaño.

Wayne no era para nada demostrativo, siempre guardaba lo que sentía y recelaba sus sentimientos. Pocas veces se sinceraba con otros y dejaba ver lo que había debajo de tantas capas de protección. Ante todo, permanecía siempre firme su postura fría y seria, alejando a todos con su carácter poco amigable. Sabía que debía abrirse más a los demás, y hacía un enorme esfuerzo por hacerlo, pero le era tan difícil. Había estado tanto tiempo sumergido en las tinieblas que ya no sabía cómo ser una persona normal, como convivir con otros. Curiosamente Hal había sido el único con el que, pese a su personalidad tan extrovertida, a su accionar precipitado y tan poco pensado, pese a que a veces se sentía que lo volvía loco, se había abierto como con nadie. El piloto era el único que había estado siempre para él, había aguantado su duro carácter y toleraba sus tratos fríos.

¿Qué si lo había extrañado? Rayos qué sí. En cuanto lo oyó entrar en el cuarto por un momento creyó que había sido su cruel imaginación que le estaba pasando una mala jugada como otras noches. Pensó que era un mal sueño y que en verdad la persona que tanto apreciaba no estaba ahí. Pero el timbre de su voz y su inconfundible luz le quitaron una enorme sonrisa que mantuvo oculta por retraimiento, y floreció una alegría enorme en su pecho al tenerlo de vuelta.

Su Hal había regresado y con él calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de su piel, su voz burlona y a veces enojona. Que bien se sentía tenerlo otra vez a su lado.

Bruce se dio media vuelta nuevamente y abrazó por el frente a su pareja retomando la posición anterior. Entrelazó sus piernas y lo rodeó con el brazo en una actitud posesiva y protectora. Arrugó su rostro al sentir algunas heridas y cicatrices en ese cuerpo que había explorado mil veces. Aunque aquello era sinónimo que compartían una lucha por la justicia y avivaba la llama que poseía dentro, no era de su total agrado saber que afuera, allá en otros mundos, su vida peligraba sin poder ser un apoyo o sostén. El soldado solo soltó una risita reconociendo ese disgusto en las facciones de Bruce, siempre arrugadas y malhumoradas. Sabía que cosas pasaban por la mente del millonario, o al menos se las imaginaba.

—No hables —acusó Batman al silencio, casi como si oyera los pensamientos de Hal.

—No iba a hablar —contestó divertido.

—Si lo ibas a hacer.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Te conozco. Ibas a abrir tu bocota. No lo puedes evitar.

—Engreído. No te lo sabes todo.

—Shhh. Duérmete.

—Fuiste tú el que comenzó.

—Y soy yo el que lo termina. —Ahora Bruce tuvo la oportunidad de inhalar ese aroma en su pareja y suspiró de nueva cuenta aliviado.

Qué bueno era tenerlo otra vez en casa, se repetía por dentro.

___________________

Luego de un par de horas descansando, Bruce abrió sus ojos con pereza y lo primero que se encontró fue el pacífico rostro de Hal durmiendo profundamente. Sus respiraciones eran lentas y pesadas, marcando un ritmo tranquilo en el subir y bajar de su pecho. Los brazos del millonario habían acaparado al de ojos avellana, y reconoció que como se habían quedado dormidos, así despertó esa mañana.

Giró apenas su rostro hacia la ventana notando como la claridad se filtraba a través de la misma. Su instinto le decía que su despertador sonaría en cualquier momento, así que estiró su brazo y agarró el aparato de la mesita de luz para ver la hora.

06.29hs. A un minuto de que la alarma se activara.

Apagó la misma con un suspiro pesado y se volvió hacia su pareja para besarle suavemente los labios.

—Hal... despierta. Insististe que querías desayunar conmigo. —Besó su cuello y su nuez de Adán mientras su mano derecha tocaba su vientre entre caricias—. Luego no quiero reproches —murmuró cerca de sus labios y lo miró fijamente.

—Hummm...

El policía espacial se removió un poco ante el contacto del otro e hizo algunos suspiros cansados con un ruidito de placer. Bruce continuó con esa caricia en el abdomen y extendió su recorrido colándose por el bóxer hasta tocar la ingle. Un deseo crecía en su pelvis despertado por la necesidad del otro. Sus besos prosiguieron por el pecho hasta lograr en un lugar de interés una pequeña marca, creyendo que eso lo terminaría de despertar.

—Cinco minutos más —murmuró el castaño sin abrir los ojos, aun completamente dormido. Y en ese instante el playboy exhaló decepcionado retirando todo contacto.

Deseaba hacerlo suyo, tomarlo con fuerza y saciar todo ese apetito contenido por su ausencia, pero el Linterna lucía realmente cansado y lejos de despertar para dar rienda suelta a esa lujuria. Terminó por levantarse y abrigarlo bien sabiendo que estando solo solía moverse mucho hasta destaparse.

—Descansa un poco más. Recupera tus energías. —Le acarició los cabellos hacia atrás y notó como ese leve contacto hizo que Jordan se relajara y volviera a respirar pesadamente.

Bruce se alejó de su pareja y se encaminó directamente a la ducha para comenzar su día. Tendría un largo trabajo por delante y precisaba ocuparse de todas sus obligaciones cuanto antes para poder pasar tiempo con Hal. Ya se imaginaba el berrinche que haría éste por no ser despertado para desayunar juntos y otro tanto más por no estar presente para la hora del almuerzo. Se apresuró en alistarse y salió de inmediato de la mansión directo hacia su trabajo.

A las horas de aquella despedida, el piloto se fue moviendo todavía medio adormilado y buscó con sus manos al millonario a su lado. Arrugó su rostro en cuanto no lo encontró y abrió sus ojos para ver la cama vacía. El sol de la mañana ya estaba en lo alto y con una sonrisita gateó sobre el cómodo colchón hasta lograr ver su vaquero tirado en el suelo. Se estiró hasta alcanzarlo y del bolsillo del mismo tomó su celular para encenderlo. Esperó impaciente a que estuviera listo para usar y de inmediato marcó al celular de Bruce.

Su entrecejo se contorsionó todo al ver que sonaba y sonaba y no contestaba. Pensó que estaría ocupado y ya se estaba angustiando por eso. Cada vez que se demoraba en responder, expresaba que no podría escaparse de su rutina para tener un momento a solas, ni siquiera un breve almuerzo. Pero de pronto, la llamada fue atendida y se incorporó emocionado en la cama con una sonrisa enorme.

—Creí que no podrías contestar. Debiste despertarme en la mañana. —Se puso de pie lentamente y se asomó por la ventana para apreciar el paisaje.

—Estoy ocupado, Jordan. ¿Necesitas algo más? Caso contrario te tendré que cortar —preguntó frío y con un aire de impaciencia.

Hal sintió como si se le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua helada.

—Noooo, descuida. Quería escuchar tu voz enojona por la mañana para despertarme lleno de energía. Para no perder la costumbre. Te dejo entonces. No te haré derrochar más tiempo. —Cortó la comunicación y tiró su celular arriba de la cama—. Idiota. Es como hablarle a una roca —soltó al aire.

No entendió el mal humor del otro, ya desde ayer que actuaba más frío de lo normal. Distante, como si no quisiera tener contacto con él. Aunque... por el contrario, también se le había pegado en la cama para dormir. Eso había sido extraño. No quería pensar en estupideces, pero al marcharse tanto tiempo, a veces tenía miedo que Bruce se cansara y decidiera estar con alguien más. Esa mañana no le había despertado y ahora parecía hasta fastidioso por su llamado. Decidió quitar cualquier mal pensamiento y ocuparse de sus cosas para despejar su mente.

En el edificio de Wayne Industries, Bruce suspiró con un dejo de tristeza mirando su celular y volvió a alzar la vista a los miembros de la junta de la que era partícipe. La reunión se había atrasado por un idiota que no había llegado a tiempo y ahora la mañana se le había complicado más de lo que tenía planeado.

Parecía que todo iba en contra para regresar junto a Hal.

—Lamento la interrupción, necesitaba contestar la llamada —se disculpó el empresario—. Prosiga, señorita Mafert. Y haga la presentación lo más escueta posible. —Se acarició el puente de su nariz con molestia, no le había gustado la manera de proceder para con Jordan, pero a veces soltaba las cosas sin filtro alguno sin darse cuenta de lo que podía generar en el otro.

—Sí, señor Wayne. Continuemos entonces. —Retomó la presentación la joven para terminar con esa larga reunión.

Durante el día, Hal procuró quitarse ese mal sabor de boca al despertar y decidió que no le afectaría el mal humor de su pareja por vaya a saber qué problema externo a él. Iba a relajarse en la tina por un largo rato y luego desayunaría las deliciosas preparaciones que siempre Alfred le tenía para consentirlo. Había extrañado como mil demonios esa paz en aquel hogar, y su energía y entusiasmo, como siempre, se transmitió en toda la casa.

"¿Por qué siempre las ventanas tapadas?", era lo que acostumbraba a preguntarse el piloto cada vez que veía esa mansión sumergida en la oscuridad, con las cortinas cerradas y solo siendo iluminada por algunas pocas luces. Y como si Alfred le leyera la mente, siempre acotaba que su señero solía sentirse más cómodo entre las sombras cuando estaba solo.

Y tras ese intercambio acostumbrado, el Linterna comenzaba una campaña para darle vida a ese hogar. Se ocupaba de descubrir todas las ventanas de las gruesas cortinas, avivaba el fuego de la chimenea y se dedicaba en asistir al mayordomo con la limpieza usando sus habilidades para el trabajo pesado. Encendía todas las luces que fueran necesarias y se quedaba mirando por rato largo el comedor que antes en el desayuno había visto tan apagado y lúgubre.

—Ahora esto sí es un hogar resplandeciente, Al. Todavía no le puedo quitar esa manía a Bruce de cerrarme todas las cortinas en cuanto me voy. Tiene un hogar precioso y no lo hace lucir.

—El amo Bruce se siente muy solo cuando usted no está. Toda esa luz le hace recordarlo a usted y sin ser consciente la cubre. No le gusta esa sensación de vacío. Quizás no se lo dirá jamás, señor Jordan, pero conociéndolo de tantos años, me doy cuenta de lo que le sucede. —Sonrió y le ofreció una taza de té para levantar la temperatura de esa fría mañana.

Un leve sonrojo afloró las mejillas de Hal y tomó la taza para ocultar su rostro mientras bebía. Nunca pensó que Bruce se fuera a sentir solo en su ausencia. Lo consideraba una broma, porque siempre creyó que su pareja le gustaba más estar a solas que acompañado.

—El día de hoy no parece estar muy complacido con mi compañía, se ha comportado como un idiota esta mañana —dijo desanimado y al instante se corrigió—. Lo siento, tú no tienes por qué escuchar eso. Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que volver a la base militar para resolver mi ausencia durante estos meses. Gracias por él té, Al, para ser una de mis bebidas poco favoritas, siempre saben deliciosos. —Depositó la porcelana sobre la bandeja y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Regresará en la noche para cenar? —preguntó interesado, quería aflojar la tensión que había notado en sus tristes ojos—. El amo Bruce pidió especialmente que le preparara su comida preferida. Ya he ido a comprar todo lo necesario.

El humor parecía que volvía renovado en Hal—: ¡Por supuesto! Aquí estaré a las ocho, como siempre —contestó con entusiasmo y le saludó con un beso para despedirse.

Aquella tarde cada uno por separado se ocupó de sus obligaciones. Bruce agilizó lo que más pudo sus reuniones y entrevistas, y una vez liberado, se apresuró para regresar a la mansión. Hal se presentó en la base para darse de alta nuevamente al servicio y le explicaron que la licencia médica que tenía aún se extendía unas semanas más. No podían reincorporarlo hasta que estas se vencieran. Un resultado muy afortunado, justo coincidía que abarcaban los días que quedaban para poder pasar las fiestas en casa sin problemas. Acabado eso, también regresó en su vieja motocicleta de regreso a su vivienda.

Bruce al entrar a su hogar lo primero que sintió fue un delicioso perfume fresco que le inundó de un recuerdo agradable. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y todo parecía ser mucho más armonioso y lleno de una hermosa energía.

—¡Bruce! —lo escuchó gritar desde arriba de las escaleras y su mundo volvía a tener color.

Hal era esa energía, ese sentimiento de vida que le llenaba como nadie lo hacía. Poseía luz propia que desprendía de su cuerpo y en especial de su sonrisa. Para ser la persona fría y oscura que era el murciélago, buscaba desesperadamente esa luz en el piloto que lo reconfortaba y llenaba de vitalidad. El mundo era menos sombrío y desagradable con él a su lado.

El Linterna bajó las escaleras corriendo y se colgó de su cuello para darle un beso que en seguida fue correspondido. El primero luego de tantos meses de estar separados. Que necesitado se sintió eso. Sus lenguas se buscaron anhelantes y lucharon entre ellas acaparando esa sensación placentera que les brindaba la boca de quien amaban.

—Te odio por lo de hoy —gruñó Hal tras separarse de su boca—. No fuiste capaz de llamarme en todo el día luego de lo frío que fuiste. Ni un mensaje. Para colmo llegas tarde. La comida está lista hace una hora.

—Estaba ocupado, si me entretenía contigo iba a llegar más tarde aún —se excusó acariciando sus labios con el pecho inflándosele por la lívido en crecimiento. Sus ojos profundos parecían desnudar al castaño de lo intensos que eran.

—Bueno, espero que esta noche en recompensa solo tengas tu atención hacia mí. —Buscó su mano y comenzó a conducirlo hacia el comedor—. Nada de casos, ni trabajo nocturno. Tú y yo solamente. ¿De acuerdo?

—Hmmm —contestó en respuesta arrugando su rostro. No podía prometer algo así cuando estaba esperando noticias de Gordon sobre un caso en el que venía trabajando desde hacía días.

—¿Te atreves a responder con un Hummm? —Abrió su boca haciéndose el ofendido—. Al parecer tengo que sacar turno para poder compartir tiempo contigo —se quejó tomando asiento frente a él en la amplia mesa.

La comida en los platos acababa de ser servida por el mayordomo que en seguida con rostro serio le entregó una carpeta a su señor. Bruce agradeció el gesto y se puso a leer de inmediato. Los ojos de Hal lo miraron inquisidores ante esa actitud, pero estos pasaron inadvertidos por Wayne. Éste seguía enfrascado en su asunto mientras el piloto se disponía a comer intentando de evitar que le pusiera de mal humor su falta de interés en compartir la mesa. Al menos tenía su comida preferida servida y no la iba a desperdiciar.

—No he visto a los chicos rondando la casa, ni siquiera a Damian. ¿Dónde están? —preguntó curioso mientras disfrutaba cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca.

—Jason y Dick se fueron del país. Damian y Tim viajaron a Kansas, a la casa de los Kent —contesto sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

—Ya veo, cada uno a pasar la fiesta con su pareja. Imaginé que tarde o temprano Damian caería en las garras de Jon. —Rió con sutileza—. Entonces tienes suerte que haya regresado. Hubieras pasado solo la Navidad. —Le sonrió con cariño sin todavía tener su atención.

—No estoy solo, Alfred vive conmigo. —Dio vuelta la hoja.

—Claro, pero no es lo que quería decir. No importa. —Rodó los ojos—. Bueno, mañana quiero ir a comprar los regalos. Aunque no tengamos a los chicos aquí, al menos me gustaría que cada uno reciba un presente para cuando vuelvan. Además, también quiero algo para ti.

—Humm, haz lo que quieras. Me da igual.

—No seas insensible. Es importante el momento de abrir los regalos. ¿Me acompañarás a hacer las compras?

—Hmmm.

—Ese ruido extraño no cuenta como respuesta.

—Hummm.

Hal inhaló profundo y apoyó un codo sobre la mesa para recargar su mentón sobre la mano en puño—. Otra opción es dejarte solo en la Noche Buena e irme a follar por ahí, buscar en algún bar un sujeto sexy que me preste toda su atención —dijo socarrón para hacerlo reaccionar.

Bruce alzó la vista de las hojas para mirarlo un segundo, de manera aguda, y regresó la mirada a lo que era de su interés—: Si a ti te complace eso...

—Eres un cretino. Dices eso porque crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo. —Le señaló con el tenedor—. Pues déjame decirte que cotizo muy bien cuando salgo de fiesta. Puedo conseguirme a cualquier sujeto que quiera.

—No lo dudo.

—Ok, obviamente no iré. Pero no porque no pueda, sino porque no quiera. —Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado y esperó paciente para que el otro le dijera... nada. No parecía interesado en tener una conversación. Suspiró frustrado por tercera vez—. Oye, préstame atención, se siente horrible estar aquí sentado casi hablando solo. ¿Tan importante es eso que no lo puedes dejar a un lado? —preguntó molesto esperando que al menos le mirase para responderle.

—Si. —No despegó la vista de las hojas—. Haz silencio.

—¿Ni siquiera para tomarte unos minutos y cenar conmigo?

—No.

Bufó irritado—: Sabes que nada cambiará si te tomas media hora, Bruce. Si Batman tiene cosas que hacer lo entiendo, y serás libre esta noche de resolver tus asuntos. No intervendré —pidió con suavidad, intentando ser lo menos insistente posible porque había aprendido en no meterse en sus asuntos—. Por eso, al menos ten un momento a solas conmigo.

—Todo puede cambiar en media hora, Jordan. —Lo miró seriamente y regresó la vista a los documentos—. Tienes varios días de licencia aún, podemos pasar tiempo juntos en cualquier otro momento.

En verdad no había apuro en leer aquello, pero el hacerlo le hacía distraerse y, de cierta forma, enfocarse en otra cosa para calmar los nervios que estaba sufriendo. No deseaba comportarse indiferente con el de ojos avellana que hasta ahora solo se había esforzado por buscar su compañía, soportando su excesiva frialdad. Y es que no lo podía evitar, era su manera de levantar la coraza de protección cuando de afrontar sus sentimientos se trataba. No lo iba a confesar en ese momento, pero su aura impasible estaba tambaleando, y en respuesta a su inseguridad, actuaba en contra de lo que realmente deseaba. Todo desde que había ido a buscar el encargo que había dejado en la semana.

¿Por qué lo hacía todo más complicado? ¿Por qué no se permitía sentir sin tanta alteración?

Los ojos del policía espacial se entristecieron ante esa seguidilla de contestaciones. Jugó con su comida llevándosela a la boca sin muchos ánimos de comer realmente. Bruce parecía interesarle muy poco su compañía. Era una persona escueta de palabras, eso lo sabía y hasta se burlaba, pero ésta vez se había comportado peor que un bloque de hielo. Ni siquiera le había celado o intentado hacer alguna queja cuando le había dicho de estar con otro hombre.

—No sé cómo me terminé enamorando de ti. ¿Qué rayos te vi? —preguntó Hal al aire sintiéndose bastante colérico. A veces se preguntaba eso, aunque siempre sabía la respuesta.

—No lo sé. Quizás mi fortuna o mi aspecto físico —acotó, y en seguida cerró los ojos con fuerza. Supo al segundo que se había equivocado feo.

Jordan se levantó golpeando ambas manos sobre la mesa que se tambaleó resonando los cubiertos. Sorteó esa pequeña diferencia que los separaba y le efectuó un puñetazo en el perfil derecho. El rostro de Bruce se giró hacia la izquierda y le hizo ondear el flequillo de lo fuerte que le había pegado.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota! —gritó sumamente enojado el piloto y salió de la habitación a zancadas, pisando fuerte para subir las escaleras y encerrarse en el dormitorio tras un portazo.

El murciélago inhaló profundo y se levantó de su silla dejando los papeles de lado. Debía solucionar eso antes de que el problema se volviera más grande de lo que era. Sabía que se había equivocado con esa arrebatada respuesta. Fue hasta su cuarto y sorpresivamente se encontró con la puerta cerrada bajo llave. Escuchaba a Hal tras la misma murmurar improperios y reproches al aire mientras se desplazaba por todo el lugar.

—Hal, abre la puerta —pidió suavemente golpeando un par de veces.

—¡No! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! —Caminaba de un lado a otro intentando calmarse. Cosa que no estaba funcionando.

—Estás en mi cuarto. Abre —insistió duramente.

El piloto se encaminó hasta la puerta y la abrió rudamente—: ¡¿Tú cuarto?! ¡¿Tú cuarto?! ¡Te recuerdo que hace como un año que vivo aquí contigo! Por si no te has dado cuenta, es ¡nuestro cuarto! No tú cuarto. —Cerró la puerta con otro golpazo y Bruce terminó por apoya su frente sobre la misma.

—No seas infantil y abre.

—¡Eres de lo peor! Jamás me ha interesado tu dinero, nunca he sido un aprovechado como tantas otras a las que solo les importaba sacarte cosas y regalos. Mi vida más austera no puede ser. —Seguía caminando por toda la habitación.

—Lo sé.

—Y tampoco fue tu apariencia lo primero en lo que me fijé. Al principio me caías para el culo, y luego me has gustado como el maldito y escalofriante Batman antes de ver tu rostro. Ni siquiera sabía quién carajos era el jodido ¡Bruce Wayne! —Tomó las cobijas de la cama junto con la almohada.

—Fue un comentario estúpido, lo admito. Lo dije sin pensar —intentó excusarse y tuvo que incorporarse al sentir como la puerta era abierta nuevamente. Recibió junto a un empujó las cosas que Hal había tomado y no alcanzó a decir nada porque en seguida le cerraron la puerta en la cara por segunda vez.

—¡Duerme en el sillón! —exclamó recostando su espalda sobre la madera con el aire acelerado, intentando tranquilizar los nervios. El cuerpo le temblaba de la impotencia y solo tenía deseos de gritar y golpear al bastardo.

—Tengo más de cincuenta habitaciones. No es necesario todo este escándalo.

Y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No era solo eso, era la mala bienvenida en la mañana, la llamada al celular, la llegada tarde a la casa, la charla inexistente en la mesa, y el desinterés de pasar unos minutos a solas con él. Y aunque le doliera todo aquello, Bruce no era consciente de eso, o sí lo era, le importaba muy poco.

Con la decisión tomada, agarró un bolso y metió adentro lo primero que tenía a mano sin importarle si le era o no de utilidad. Guardó todo a las apuradas, enojado y hastiado, y sin cerrar el bolso, se trasformó en Linterna Verde, dejando que algunas prendas se desperdigaran por la habitación en su camino hacia el balcón. Abrió la ventana de par en par y, sin ánimos de quedarse un minuto más en aquella vieja casona, emprendió vuelo de inmediato hacia el cielo oscuro.

La luz resplandeciendo, filtrándose por debajo de la puerta, no pasó inadvertida para Bruce. Forcejeó la manija un poco con una sensación angustiosa en el pecho y golpeó un par de veces intentando llamar la atención de quién creía estaba adentro.

—¿Hal?... Hal. Abre de una vez.

Solo hubo un silencio en respuesta. Eso le preocupó.

Aplicando la fuerza necesaria, rompió la cerradura con el peso de su cuerpo y se adentró en esa habitación fría y oscura. La ventana abierta de par en par hacía que la cortina se meciera hacia adelante y hacia atrás dejando entrar el viento helado de la noche. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al distinguir a lo lejos como esa luz brillante, su luz, se apagaba en el firmamento hasta desaparecer. La misma se había eclipsado de su vista a los pocos segundos de haber entrado.

Las prendas desperdigas por el suelo le dieron la respuesta.

Soltó de inmediato lo que traía en sus manos y salió corriendo hasta su cueva. El corazón le latía como nunca antes, repiqueteando tan fuerte que hasta les aturdía a sus propios oídos. Rara vez perdía la compostura como en esos instantes, siempre actuaba de manera fría y calculadora, con calma y entereza. Ahora solo se movía por instinto, su cuerpo extrañamente lo sentía vibrar y el aire se burlaba de él al no recordar como respirarlo.

No podía dejar que se marchara. No podía. No así.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. La excepción a la regla.

Los pies de Hal suspendidos en una cornisa se balanceaban de un lado al otro mirando a un punto fijo en la nada. Había llamado a su mejor amigo y le había contado todo lo sucedido desde que había regresado a la Tierra. Barry le escuchó atentamente y se quedó en silencio junto con él acompañándolo, compartiendo su sentimiento. No tenía muchas palabras de aliento porque tampoco entendía la actitud de Bruce, le era un total misterio ese hombre, y más, el saber que su mejor amigo se había enamorado de él, un sujeto tan frío y oscuro. El bolso con las pocas cosas que había tomado el Linterna estaba sobre el techo de ese edificio en construcción. Los ojos de Allen se paseaban de vez en cuando sobre éste imaginando en dónde desembocaría todo aquello.

—¿Qué irás hacer? ¿Te marcharás de nuevo? —preguntó acomodándose la chaqueta esmeralda que había creado su amigo para cubrirlo del frío.

—Si... no sé. Lo estoy pensando. Es uno de los privilegios que me da el anillo de poder. No necesito tomarme un avión para alejarme un poco. Puedo ir a cualquier parte del mundo, hasta a otro planeta. —Aceptó una papa frita que le ofrecía su amigo de la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

—Hmmm, quisiera que pudieras quedarte aquí para las fiestas. Sabes que eres bienvenido en casa siempre. —Apoyó su mano en el hombro ajeno buscando su mirada—. No me gusta verte así.

—Creo que Bruce ya no siente lo mismo por mí. No sé, se ha comportado tan raro desde que llegué. Tengo miedo que haya alguien más y que no sepa cómo decírmelo. Y es comprensible, o sea... desaparezco por dos o tres meses. Aunque eso es una tontería. Ese hombre no andaría con rodeos y me alejaría de su vida sin tantas vueltas. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Siempre que siento que le desagrada mi compañía, rápidamente me doy cuenta que se trata de ese carácter de mierda que tiene. Pero hoy... hoy lo sentí diferente.

—¿Es broma? ¡Ese hombre te adora! —exclamó Flash con energía y de inmediato bajó el volumen de su voz—. A su muy rara manera, pero te quiere mucho. Quizás solo tuvo un muy, muy, muuuuy mal día. —Suspiró con una sonrisita—. Tienes que ver lo irritable, molesto e irascible que se pone cuando tú te marchas del planeta. Su mal humor se nota de lejos. Pero cuando tú regresas, es como... como si se sosegara la bestia.

—Eres la segunda persona que me dice algo parecido —murmuró melancólico queriendo creerle—. No lo sé... actué impulsivo y salí corriendo. Quizás imagino tonterías y siempre es así. Solo que ahora necesitaba más su contacto luego tantos meses separados. Tal vez él no estaba listo para volverme a ver y le resultó chocante mi regreso.

—Siempre eres impulsivo, Hal. —Rió con ganas acabándose las últimas papas que le quedaban—. Tómate el tiempo para pensar bien lo que vas a hacer. No quiero que pases solo las fiestas por esa impulsividad tuya. Tus amigos y familia están aquí, y seguro que ellos quieren tenerte cerca.

De repente, el ruido pesado de una caída más la ondeante capa amainando el impacto resonó tras ellos sobresaltándolos. Ambos amigos se giraron hacia atrás para encontrarse con el caballero de Gotham en persona, usando su traje y con su usual cara de pocos amigos.

En verdad ese hombre impartía miedo con su sola presencia.

—Flash, déjanos a solas —soltó con voz firme, sin quitar la vista de su pareja—. Necesito hablar con él.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? Me deshice de todos los dispositivos que pueden ser rastreados —expresó Hal con fastidio, mirándolo fijamente.

—Allen tiene el suyo activado. —Lo señaló y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos—. Sabía que estarías con él.

—Bu-bueno... Justo me estaba yendo. Es que se me acabaron las papas y, y. Mejor me callo. —Flash terminó por enmudecer y cerrar su boca. Su amigo lucía tenso y apretaba su mandíbula. En cambio la mirada penetrante que podía sentir del murciélago, le daba escalofríos.

Eso no iba a ser nada bueno.

El velocista abrazó al Linterna y le susurró al oído—: Dale una oportunidad, escucha lo que tenga para decirte. Y si decides marcharte, regresa a saludar. Ánimos amigo. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a gran velocidad por sobre las estructuras del edificio.

Hal se puso de pie y levitó inflando su pecho—: ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con voz grave, sin dudar en ser tajante con él.

—Hablar. Baja de ahí.

—Pues ahora resulta que soy yo el que no tiene ganas de hablar. Y no me des órdenes.

—No tengo ánimos para éste juego. Baja, de ahí —volvió a repetir con un tono gutural, provocando más la ira en el piloto.

—Soy Hal Jordan, Linterna Verde del sector espacial 2814, protector y guardián de cientos de mundos —dijo con voz solemne y el anillo en su mano resplandeció hasta cegar la vista del murciélago—. Las palabras de un simple humano no me amedrentan, Wayne.

La mano de Bruce fue hasta su nuca y se retiró la máscara hacia atrás, demostrando un rostro que Hal jamás creyó ver.

Aflicción. En esas facciones había tormento, tristeza... duda.

—Solo baja, por favor —pidió necesitado, sin querer mostrarse realmente así. Necesitaba dejar de lado su anterior proceder sino quería terminar alejando más a Hal.

Bruce necesitaba tenerlo a su alcance, a centímetros de distancia de sus brazos. Si estaba cerca del suelo para llegar hasta él, podría evitar que de un momento a otro huyera. Porque no dudaba que de un impulso el Linterna tomara vuelo y se alejara de allí. No quería que se fuera a un lugar lejos, dónde no lo pudiera alcanzar, desapareciendo de su vida por vaya a saber cuánto tiempo más.

Aquellas palabras dichas tan diferentes, cargadas con una petición genuina, le hicieron estremecer a Jordan. Se quedó mirando por unos segundos ese rostro preocupado y terminó chistando con un tinte fastidioso mientras descendía cumpliendo la petición.

—Aquí estoy. —Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un costado—. Apresúrate que tengo cosas que hacer.

Los pies del murciélago siguieron acercándose. Un poco más. Solo un poco más hasta poder llegar a él. Eso se proponía mientras avanzaba.

—Es mentira. Solo estás enojado y me quieres lejos. —Hizo una pausa mientras saboreaba la amargura—. ¿Piensas marcharte? —Miró un instante el bolso y regresó la vista hacia él.

—Pues adivinaste, estoy furioso. Y sí, lo estoy pensando.

Bruce inhaló profundo, negando con la cabeza. Al fin había llegado a su lado, había logrado tenerlo a su alcance. Solo eso precisaba. En un ágil movimiento, tomó la cintura del piloto con la diestra y lo atrajo con fuerza hasta unir ambos cuerpos. Casi sintió alivio de poder percibir el palpitar acelerado de Hal, que estaba sorprendido por ese inesperado maniobrar. Todo le resultó más extraordinario a Jordan cuando Bruce depositó su frente en su pecho para ocultar las expresiones de su rostro. Pocas veces lo abrazaba usando su investidura en las calles, y jamás se demostraba vulnerable.

 

—No lo hagas. Por favor —habló suavemente y con tristeza—. No cuando recién has regresado después de tanto tiempo.

El Linterna aspiró ahogado por la estupefacción y la confusión. Aquello era nuevo e inesperado. Mentiría si dijera que no le afectaban sus palabras, la necesidad con la que las decía, la verdadera angustia de sentir que se podría marchar. Quería corresponder ese abrazo y dejar todo el enojo atrás, regresar a la mansión y conversar más apropiadamente. Realmente quería, pero no podía aflojar con tanta facilidad, tenía que hacerle ver que le había dañado sus palabras.

—Bruce, mira. Yo...

—El irte así fue innecesario —le interrumpió—. Actuaste de manera precipitada, malinterpretando mi comentario en la mesa. —Deslizó la mano izquierda enguantada y fría por el brazo de Hal, descendiendo por la muñeca, el centro de la palma hasta llegar a los dedos, sin soltar el agarre fuerte que tenía a su cintura.

No había contacto alguno entre sus pieles, pero Jordan se sintió estremecer nuevamente con ese delicado roce. La química que había entre ellos dos era indudable. Por un momento se dejó llevar por esa inusual demostración de afecto, sin resistirse y distrayéndose de su mal humor. Hasta que, en un veloz desplazamiento, el murciélago le quitó el anillo y lo guardó en uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón.

El poder de Hal se desvaneció al segundo exponiéndolo al frío de la noche.

—¡Bruce! ¡Esto sí que es infantil! Devuélveme mi anillo. —Forcejeó un poco empujándolo de los hombros, incapaz de mover al hombre al plantarse muy bien en el piso para hacerle frente. Rodeándolo simplemente de aquella manera, Hal se sentía atrapado como si una boa constrictor lo envolviera—. Maldición. ¡¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?! —Se resignó de hacer resistencia y se quedó parado en el lugar mirando hacia otro lado con bronca, respirando acelerado.

—Solo cálmate un minuto. —Alzó el rostro para verlo de frente y poco a poco en cuanto sintió que se relajaba lo fue soltando—. Te lo devolveré, solo quiero evitar que salgas corriendo.

—No iba a salir corriendo. —Se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—Ya lo has hecho. —Se retiró su capa al verlo estremecerse por el frío de la noche. Su pareja vestía ropas poco abrigadas para el crudo invierno de la época. Bruce debía mantener su temperatura ahora que no le protegía el poder del anillo.

—Sabes que si quiero puedo hacerte daño para recuperar mi anillo. No puedo tocar tu cinturón porque me electrocutaría, pero si lo convoco, saldría disparado hacia mí. —Aceptó la protección que el otro le brindaba sin chistar, con un leve sonrojo que intentó ocultar.

—Lo sé, por eso lo he guardado. No me harás daño para recuperarlo.

—Siempre engreído y sabelotodo. —Se acurrucó más a esa capa y exhaló el aire que se condensó de inmediato—. No lo puedes controlar todo, Bruce. Algún detalle se te puede escapar y deberás vivir con eso.

—No creí que te marcharías así.

—Pues ya ves. —Se sentó de nuevo en la cornisa estando más predispuesto a conversar—. Y sobre lo que dijiste, para mí fue más que claro tu comentario. No lo malinterpreté. ¿Realmente piensas que me interesa solo tu dinero o aspecto?

—Cuando preguntaste que habías visto en mí, cómo te habías enamorado, mi parte lógica y racional respondió automáticamente en base a un porcentaje basado en las generalidades —se explicó para hacerle entender—. Mi mente no puede elaborar otra respuesta. No porque seas tú, es por como soy yo. Porque no soy una persona a la que se pueda amar.

—Pero no soy parte de las generalidades. Soy más la excepción a las reglas.

—Sí, lo eres. Siempre lo fuiste. Siempre te saliste del patrón, de los cálculos en mi lógica. Me resultas por momentos indescifrable.

—Bueno, entonces esta situación solo se explica de una manera: Eres un idiota. Además, ¿qué es eso de que no eres una persona a la que se pueda amar? Odio cuando hablas así de ti. Eres más que tu dinero o tu aspecto. —Suspiró melancólico—. Tienes cosas hermosas, Bruce, cosas de las que me enamoré y cualquiera podría hacerlo. Tu lealtad, entrega, justicia, tu bondad... Eres frío, serio, malhumorado, sí, es verdad, pero detrás de todo eso, hay mucho más. Con el tiempo has logrado abrirte conmigo, y yo sentía que de alguna forma te ayudaba a liberarte de esas cadenas que te atan a la oscuridad. Pero todo el día de hoy has estado actuando más frío de lo usual, distante. Como si te incomodara estar conmigo. Entiendo que tus obligaciones y las mías nos distancien un poco, pero... no sé cómo explicar esa sensación que tengo.

—Te entiendo. Comparto tu opinión —dijo sorprendiendo al policía espacial—. He estado actuando diferente y ésta es la razón. —Metió la mano en su cinturón y retiró una cajita preciosa de terciopelo negro que revelaba un anillo al abrirla—. Quería proponértelo en Navidad, pero no lo estoy sabiendo manejar muy bien.

—Es una maldita broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó más confundido aún.

—No. Sabes que no bromeo.

—Entonces no estoy entendiendo.

—Me rijo bajo la lógica, soy un planificador, un obseso del control, todo debe estar pensado cientos de veces hasta dar un paso. Contigo... me siento dudoso, inseguro, me desestructuras. —Apretó el estuche con fuerza entre sus dedos, cerrándolo.

—Si intentas explicarte, no estás ayudando.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando estoy contigo, soy otro.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Soy mejor.

—Pero lo que me acabas de decir no suena tan bueno. —Su cara era un poema de expresiones que denotaban absoluta confusión—. Agh, Bruce, eres tan difícil de entender.

—Me gustas, Hal. Me gusta estar contigo, ocupar la misma cama, despertar a tu lado. Eres esa luz que me alumbra en las tinieblas. Quiero que sea así, por siempre, hasta el fin de nuestros días. —Hal parecía temblar nuevamente, era muy fuerte todo lo que estaba oyendo de su pareja, algo que en verdad jamás creyó que iba a suceder—. Pero siento que soy egoísta, que no tengo nada para ofrecerte. Solo soy un hombre frío e insensible al que le cuesta expresar lo que siente... Y entonces tuve miedo, miedo al rechazo, a tu no, a que te alejes porque no soy lo que necesitas. Mi inseguridad se transmitió en mi frialdad, empeorando las cosas, alejándote, cuando era lo contrario a lo que deseaba hacer.

Hubo un largo silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento soplar en la altura de aquella construcción. El corazón a Hal le latía demasiado fuerte, Bruce se estaba abriendo como pocas veces lo había visto. Bajó la cabeza arropándose más con esa capa que poseía su olor y le relajaba.

Se sentía feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

—No sé qué responder —contestó mirándolo al tiempo, enamorado—. Aún estoy procesando todo. —Se puso de pie con seguridad, yendo a su encuentro. No iba a estar lejos cuando lo necesitaba cerca.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir sus labios para decir algo importante, la señal de Batman iluminando en el cielo le hizo cambiar de parecer. Apretó sus labios y volvió la vista hacia él.

—Debes irte, tu gente te necesita. —Señaló hacia atrás con la cabeza y se retiró la capa para devolvérsela.

Bruce alzó la vista en dirección a donde le indicaban y volvió su mirada hacia Jordan—: Tengo que ir, es importante. Pero volveré en seguida. —Se colocó su capa y llevó su mano hasta su cinturón—. Hal, no te vayas aún. —Le devolvió el anillo de poder haciendo el contacto más largo de lo necesario—. Te necesito.

El de ojos avellanas otra vez se estremeció, y el frío no tenía nada que ver en eso. Por primera vez notó la duda y el miedo en esos ojos tormentoso. Llevó su diestra en una tierna caricia hacia su mejilla y Bruce cerró los ojos buscando más ese contacto. Solo Jordan le daba esa paz que necesitaba. Hal terminó por besarle la frente y le miró con todo el cariño que poseía.

—No lo haré, ve tranquilo. Salva tu ciudad. Te esperaré en casa... Lo prometo. —Le sonrió con afecto y se colocó el anillo en su dedo mayor para transformarse.

Batman se cubrió con la máscara y sin perder más tiempo salió apresurado hacia la comisaría donde le aguardaba Gordon. Quería resolver ese asunto y regresar cuanto antes a la mansión. Por su cuenta, Hal tomó vuelo de regreso llevándose su bolso, expresando una sonrisa enorme que no se la borraría nada en el mundo.

_________________

Al cabo de unas horas, Bruce llegó en su batplane y descendió hacia el balcón de su habitación, acelerado. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, dándole una pequeña esperanza de que el Linterna no se hubiera marchado lejos y estuviera ahí aguardándolo. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que su mayordomo hubiera pasado por allí dejando la habitación en condiciones. Entró a su cuarto como una exhalación y se retiró la capucha observando atentamente todo a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio de que Jordan había regresado. Sus ojos parecían perdidos, con un semblante desencajado y más pálido de lo normal. Miró hacia todos lados sintiendo el cuarto vacío. Se asustó, creyó que no estaba, que había roto su promesa y al fin se había hartado de él, dejándolo solo. Otra vez solo.

Hasta que lo vio.

El castaño salía de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura y otra secándose los cabellos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Recién ahí Bruce sintió un peso menos encima, relajándose y dejando caer sus hombros, más aliviado. Respiró hondo con el corazón acelerado para recuperar la compostura. Jamás se había sentido tan perdido como esa noche.

No se había ido, estaba ahí, otra vez. Pese a todo.

—Hey, has regresado —dijo el Linterna alegre con su usual sonrisa al verlo allí parado, estático. Eso le extrañó—. ¿Todo bien? ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó más serio dando unos pasos hacia él, sintiendo que algo le preocupaba—. Pareciera que... —Y no pudo terminar su frase al ser silenciado por un beso pretencioso que lo obligó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás por el envión del otro.

En cuanto lo había distinguido salir del baño, el millonario casi no lo escuchó, se quedó mirándolo sin mover un músculo, todavía asimilando que estaba allí. Al poco tiempo apresuró sus pasos hacia él y lo tomó salvajemente de la nuca para atraerlo hacia su boca. Hal se vio forzado a soltar la toalla por la necesidad de ese contacto tan ansiado y llevó ambas manos al rostro de Bruce hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos. La unión se hizo larga y profunda, cargada con un terrible deseo que necesitaba ser saciado. Las lenguas se sumergían en la cavidad ajena que era como un néctar dulce, como un refugio en las tormentas, como una brisa marina, como un tornado furioso.

Todo eso y más.

Potente, enérgico, brioso, y luego dócil, calmo, sereno. Oscilaban entre suaves movimientos y unos más erráticos y desencajados.

—Bruce... —lo nombró el piloto, ahogado por las muchas sensaciones que lo colmaban.

—Shhh, no hables. Voy a cogerte hasta que caigas rendido. —Tomó la toalla que rodeaba su cintura y la retiró de ese ansiado cuerpo que amaba explorar.

En seguida lo llevó con el peso de su cuerpo hasta el lecho y lo tumbó para colocar las rodillas entre medio de ambos muslos. Se quitó la parte de arriba de su traje y desabrochó su cinturón tirándolo al suelo para abalanzarse sobre su piel desnuda. Besó su cuello en incontables partes, dejó escurrir su lengua ensalivada por cada gota de agua que encontraba, en un entretenido camino, y marcó chupones donde fueran visibles para que todos pudieran saber que estaba comprometido con él.

—Bruce, Mmm, te extrañaba así —soltó entregado a esos besos que le propinaba—. Y no me calles, sabes que me gusta habla- ¡Ah! ¡No es justo! —Le miró con reproche y de inmediato soltó su hermosa sonrisa.

Los dedos del playboy habían atrapado una de sus tetillas y presionado con fuerza, adrede, porque sabía lo erógena de la zona. De esa manera había logrado callar al Linterna cientos de veces.

—Está bien, no voy a prohibirte que hables. Es más, te reto a que hables —murmuró seductor y siguió jugando con ese pezón, girándolo, pellizcándolo y tironeando de éste.

—¡Hey! No te creas tan, ¡Ah! ¡Dios! —Apretó con fuerza sus labios tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, el botón rosado ahora era atendido por su boca cazadora y su miembro duro acariciado de manera lujuriosa de arriba abajo—. ¡Eres un tramposo!

—Soy hábil y sé tus puntos débiles —respondió, y en un movimiento rápido, alzó ambas piernas de Hal desde los muslos y enterró su rostro en el ahora perfecto trasero expuesto.

Y como en tantas otras veces, el piloto fue acallado por aquella lengua maestra que recorría su ano como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Ya no había palabras, ni quejas, ni reproches, solo jadeos y gemidos ahogados, entremezclados por tanta estimulación. Su entrada saboreada con ese ruido lascivo, más su falo atentamente masturbado, lograba que en su cabeza le fuera imposible hilar algún pensamiento para hablar.

Jordan con los ojos nublados por el deseo intentó estirarse hacia la mesita de luz para alcanzar el lubricante, percibiendo la tarea difícil dada su posición. Necesitaba tener a ese hombre adentro cuanto antes, aunque disfrutara todo lo que le estaba haciendo, ya no toleraba la falta de esa deliciosa fricción en su interior.

—No será necesario —advirtió Bruce al ver sus intenciones—. Me encargaré yo mismo de prepararte. Quiero saborear cada esencia tuya.

Como le calentaba a Jordan que le hablara así. Avivaba más esa llama interior.

—Pero ha pasado tiempo. ¡Mgh! —exclamó al sentir un dedo en la intimidad de su cuerpo y creyó ver la expresión más erótica en el rostro de su amado. Tenía la boca abierta sobre su entrada, dejando escurrir la saliva de su boca para ayudar a deslizar la falange del dedo mayor junto con el índice que se sumaba—. ¡Demonios! Demorará mucho. Te quiero ahora, Bruce —pidió necesitado, incorporándose con dificultad para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y apoderarse de ese líquido viscoso que era un manjar para él.

El pecho de Bruce subió y bajó profundo para controlarse y no hacerle daño, porque en ese instante le hubiera penetrado así, sin miramientos, producto de una reacción a esa provocación. Se puso de pie rudamente quitándose el resto de prendas que le quedaban puestas y volvió a tumbarse sobre Hal, completamente desnudo. Se friccionó contra él para mostrar su polla dura y goteante logrando excitar más al castaño que murmuraba frases ansiosas para apurarlo a ir más lejos. Bruce terminó por estirarse logrando alcanzar el frasquito que estaba en el buró y colocó una buena cantidad en su miembro ante la expectante mirada del Linterna.

—No te retrases más.

—Tú lo has pedido. No podré ser suave a esta altura —dijo necesitado, con un rostro completamente entregado.

—No lo seas —respondió Hal colocándose en cuatro y abriendo sus nalgas con sus manos. Su pecho se apoyaba sobre el confortable colchón y su rostro levemente inclinado de lateral para apreciar a su pareja en ese estado de excitación.

La mano fría y llena de lubricante se paseó con atención en su entrada y, sin hacerlo esperar más, el enorme falo se apoyó en el anillo de carne para entrar suavemente, con una exclamación gutural de placer hasta que chocó con el fondo, llenándolo en su completa capacidad.

Comenzó un frenético vaivén, enterrando por completo su hombría en esa cavidad húmeda y caliente a la vez que se sujetaba de la cintura para darse el impulso. La entrada era estrecha y aprisionaba su carne colmándolo con una completa e inigualable satisfacción. Oír la voz de Hal perdida en la excitación lo prendía más, le encantaba escucharlo tan enceguecido cuando lo penetraba de aquella forma ruda. Sus manos se pasearon por esa espalda marcada, dejando caricias a su paso y subió lentamente hasta dar con el cuello del Linterna, el cual sujetó con una mano mientras lo embestía como un toro salvaje.

—No vuelvas a decir que te acostarás con otro hombre —recriminó serio en su oído y mordió su lóbulo.

—Es, tu culpa. ¡Ah! Necesitaba llamar, ¡Mgh!, tu atención. Me estuviste ignorando toda la noche.

—Estaba ocupado leyendo. —Subió esa mano hasta la mandíbula de Hal para aprisionarla con sus dígitos y obligarlo a abrir su boca. De inmediato coló un par de dedos para jugar con esa lengua que no se quedó quieta al saborear el gusto salado y amargo—. Eso, buen chico.

Jordan mordió aquellas falanges y sonrió victorioso con la boca ensalivada al verlo retirarlos.

—Eso dolió. —Le flageló una de las nalgas de una cachetada, deteniendo sus estocadas—. Ahora de castigo aguántate así.

—Quería replicar y no me dejabas. —Se hacía el inocente cuando él mismo había lamido esos dedos, vehemente. —. Eres un mentiroso, estabas huyendo de mí, por eso me esquivabas. Recuerda que me lo has confesado, ya no tienes argumentos. Mmmm... —Se comenzó a masturbar solo al ver que el otro no le complacía—. Ya conozco tu secreto, Bruce. No volverás a engañarme. ¡Ahhh! Vamos, muévete o seguiré solo.

Bruce volvió a inhalar profundo y retiró esa mano para que no se tocase más. En seguida lo rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza y pegó su mentón en el hueco del cuello y el hombro. Retomó sus enérgicas penetraciones mientras se abandonaba al placer que le proporcionaba aquello. Entregándose, sin privarse de sentir, inundándose de esa maravillosa sensación que le transmitía estar unido a Hal. Por primera vez el castaño sentía que lo ahogaba la fuerza con la que era sujetado; se sentía tan íntimo de parte de Bruce. Sabía que en ese acto estaba entregando todo de sí, su corazón en plato. Aunque fuera de pocas palabras, era consciente de ese amor.

Ambos jóvenes acabaron una y otra vez esa noche en medio de gruñidos y jadeos exclamados sin temor, sin privarse ni contener lo que sentían. Se comieron la boca a besos, lamieron sus cuerpos, deslizaron sus manos en caricias necesitadas, enceguecidos por la pasión que desbordaba esa necesidad del otro, de ponerse al día por el tiempo perdido hasta caer ambos rendidos, abrazados con una mezcla de sudor y el culmine de sus orgasmos, envueltos en un abrazo que los unía más en ese momento de reposo.

—Aún no me has dado una respuesta —rompió el silencio Bruce mientras se dejaba mimar por las caricias de Hal en su espalda.

—¿Respuesta? ¡Ah! Pero eso no se puede considerar una proposición, ni siquiera formulaste una pregunta. Inténtalo de nuevo mañana como lo tenías pensado. —Le sonrió y se juntó más a su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos desde más abajo.

—Hmmm —gruñó disconforme—. No quiero esperar.

—¡Hey! No seas impaciente. No me he marchado, ¿verdad? Decidí quedarme. No deberías apurar las cosas.

—No es lo mismo, ahora ya sabes mis intenciones, Hal, y estoy impaciente por saber lo que piensas. Vamos... responde. Necesito saber.

—¡¿Qué no?! —exclamó sonrojado, y la penetrante mirada del de ojos claros le ponía más nervioso—. Deja de mirarme así.

—¿Así como? —Se hacía el desentendido.

—¡Así, como sí... me sobornaras con la mirada! —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Agh. Bueno, ¡bien! Has ganado. Ya, pregunta. Pero hazlo bien, con todas las flores y todo. Que la declaración me llegue al corazón.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en los labios de Bruce—: Eso será fácil. Muy bien. —Aclaró su garganta—. Se que muchas veces puedo ser frío y tener un muy mal carácter.

—Un pésimo carácter.

—Me cuesta expresar lo que siento y no soy un buen hablador.

—Las conversaciones que tengo contigo son abrumadoras.

—¿Me dejarás terminar o me interrumpirás a cada rato?

—No, no. Lo siento. Continúa.

—A pesar de todo eso, de mi mal genio y mis silencios, has sabido acompañarme y me has ofrecido tu amor sincero en todo éste tiempo. Nunca me han gustado las etiquetas y tú jamás me has presionado a tenerlas. Has sabido esperarme y ser paciente, adentrándote poco a poco en mi corazón. Hace años que vivimos juntos, que compartimos la misma casa, la misma habitación.

—Se pone bueno.

—Shhh. —Le puso un dedo entre los labios para callarlo—. Hal, quiero que seas por siempre mi compañero, mi amigo, mi pareja, por el resto de mis días, hasta mi último suspiro. Quisiera amarte cada día y despertar a tu lado cada mañana. No imagino un mundo, mi mundo sin ti. Harold Jordan, ¿desearías casarte conmigo?

La pregunta le erizó la piel al piloto e infló su pecho con todo ese amor que le transmitía. Un breve silencio se apoderó de él mientras disfrutaba las palabras de aquella declaración.

—Sabes que suelo viajar mucho.

—Sí.

—Y que no me gusta la infidelidad. Éramos dos casanovas, pero eso es del pasado. No te quiero ver con ningún otro hombre o mujer. Eso es algo que no toleraría.

—Obviamente. Espero lo mismo de ti.

—Puede que me enoje cuando me trates indiferente o frío. Cada tanto lo hago. Entiendo la razón de porque eres así, pero aun así me molestará a veces.

—Es comprensible... ¿Vas a responder o qué? Acabo de abrirte mis sentimientos diciendo cosas que jamás le dije a nadie y tú solo...

—Si.

Hubo un silencio largo donde solo se conectaron las miradas.

—Dije que sí, Bruce —insistió al ver que su hombre aún no caía en la respuesta—. Deseo ser tu esposo.

Los músculos del millonario se relajaron y apresó más ese cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Le llenó de besos el cuello mientras ronroneaba complacido.

—Gracias. Me haces muy feliz. —Le besó suavemente en los labios mientras que sus dedos le acariciaban el revés de su mano hasta llegar a colocarle el precioso anillo en el anular izquierdo—. Te demoraste mucho.

—No tanto. Además, lo bueno se hace esperar. —Fue tumbado hacia atrás a la vez que continuaba recibiendo besos en su rostro, labios y cuello—. Ey, espera, Bruce. Sé dónde termina esto. ¿Quieres otra ronda más?

—Sí.

—¿No estás cansado?

—Mmm no, puedo una más. Quiero una más. ¿Tú no? Ahora como mi prometido.

—Eres un manipulador.

—¿Eso crees? —Rió acariciándole el vientre.

—Sabes como seducir con palabras cuando quieres.

—Me declaro culpable. —Besó su pecho y siguió descendiendo hacia su ombligo—. Vamos, seré más suave ésta vez.

—Bien, si... Mmmm, también deseo una más. —Enterró sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo ajeno mientras se dejaba besar cada parte de su piel.

Ahora ya no eran solo amantes que convivían en una casa, eran dos hombres comprometidos, una pareja, futuros esposos que habían deseado pasar el resto de sus días junto al otro. Por siempre...

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella Liliana Barrera, realmente deseo que te haya gustado mi regalito para ti! Fue escrito con todo mi corazón.
> 
> A los demás, muchísimas gracias por animarse a leer mi nueva historia! Les agradezco a tod@s su lectura y comentarios. Como siempre, espero que la hayan disfrutado <3 Yo realmente amé y disfruté mucho escribir de ellos. Creo que necesitan más amor estos dos jeje. Lamento que siempre sienta que puede estar mejor narrado y me queda ese gustito en la boca de que no es suficiente, pero bueno... espero seguir mejorando mi escritura día a día y traer mejores producciones. Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje. Saludos y nos leeremos en otra historia o actualización. Muack!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente bonita! Aquí, bueno, iba a decir innovando en la pareja, pero sería mentira, el fic Batlantern que escribo junto con Tanis es mi primer acercamiento a ellos y... los amo!!! Los amo demasiado!!! Las razones son muchas, pero eso no importa, no entraré en ese detalle.
> 
> En esta oportunidad escribí esta historia con un pequeño tinte navideño (o estuvo el intento) como regalo para Liliana Barrera, una plantita integrante del grupo Edén Slash DC al que también pertenezco. La actividad es sobre Secret Santa, donde hay intercambios de regalitos (fics, dibujos) y espero pronto recibir el mío.
> 
> Bueno, deseo que la que lo reciba le guste mucho y lo mismo a ustedes que la leyeron. Esta historia será un Two Shot, así que no se angustien, la siguiente parte está lista y la subiré pronto, solo falta una última revisión. Saludos.


End file.
